


Rock the Dragon

by kaychi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Use, Rock and Roll, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi
Summary: A rock star Dragon Ball AU. Raditz is the bass player for Saiyan Saga. Launch is determined to play hard to get.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Rock the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelykotori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykotori/gifts).



“Come on, Launch! We’re gonna be late and I don’t want to miss the openers!” Bulma said yanking her blonde friend’s arm out of the house.

“Alright already! Take it easy, will ya?” Launch replied pulling her arm back to finish throwing on her leather jacket. “These bands are gonna suck anyway. Just like last time.”

“Nuh uh,” Chi-Chi chimed in as she finished putting on her bubble gum pink lip-gloss and following them out the door. “I’m telling you. These guys are awesome. And I think it’s pretty cool that they’re all Saiyans. It’s so weird that when the Saiyans emigrated to Earth they were a pretty violent bunch. Can you imagine living with a dictator like they did? Do you guys remember what it was like when they showed up?”

“No. It was hard to tell who was a Saiyan and who was a human until they finally stopped hiding their tails. But I remember the Namekians moving here,” Bulma chuckled.

“Who could forget. Suddenly there were green men everywhere,” Launch said as she leaned up the front passenger’s seat for Chi-Chi to get in the car.

“I think it’s pretty cool,” their nerdy friend stated having to keep herself from giving them a full history lesson. Chi-Chi had always been a walking encyclopedia. “I mean, we go from thinking we’re the only planet with life to having three different species of people living on our planet? It’s every sci-fi readers’ fantasy.”

“We’re on our way to the coolest concert venue in West City. Think we can keep the sci-fi talk to little or none for the evening? None would be preferred,” Bulma said starting the car. An engineering major herself, she really didn’t mind geeking out with her friend, but she still struggled with a desire to be perceived as a certain way by her peers. Plus, she felt it her obligation to help Chi-Chi embrace her femininity. Chi-Chi was raised by her father and was nothing but books, martial arts and getting in fights with every boy on the playground when she met Bulma and Launch in elementary school.

“Fine, I hear you,” Chi-Chi sighed. “But, Launch, you really will love this band. And I really think the lead singer winked at me last time,” she giggled.

“He has a tail, Chi-Chi,” Launch said, checking her reflection in the vizor mirror.

“Yeah, but that’s kinda cool, right?” Chi-Chi asked, pushing her glasses back up the bridge over nose. “And I heard Saiyans are like freakishly strong and have special powers.” 

“You really have to stop listening to conspiracy theory podcasts, Chi-Chi,” Bulma said wagging her finger at her friend. “But… you are right about them being hot. Every Saiyan I’ve seen just has this kinda… I don’t know… raw, sexual… Ow! Hey, I’m driving here!” she said to Launch after receiving a thump on the side of her head.

“Exactly. You’re driving here you horny bitch. You got a bonk, so you don’t drive into oncoming traffic while fantasizing about fucking a Saiyan,” Launch replied, still not ready to think about the opposite sex. “Well, as long as we don’t run into Tien tonight, I guess I’ll be happy,” Launch scowled. Her last confrontation with Tien post breakup didn’t go so well. She couldn’t explain it completely, but it always felt like Tien never really got her. It was as if he wanted her to be someone softer, someone she’s just not. She could never get a rise out of him, something that showed her he was head over heels for her. He saved his passion and drama for the fighting ring and she always felt like she got the leftovers.

“Did you hear me, Launch?” Bulma asked, snapping the blonde out of her trance.

“What? No. Sorry. What’s up?” she responded.

I said, ‘same, TBH,’ but with Yamcha,” Bulma repeated. “Can you believe he had the nerve to call after what he did?”

“And what did he do exactly?” Chi-Chi asked, leaning forward on the middle console between her friends. “I don’t feel like we’ve gotten a real answer and I don’t wanna hate Yamcha until we know for sure what he did wrong.”

“Oh, we _know_ ,” Bulma argued, zipping through traffic. “He’d been eyeing that skank for weeks.”

“But she just transferred to our campus a week ago,” Chi-Chi reminded her. “You’ve been wanting out of that relationship since we graduated high school. I’m just saying, maybe you’re looking for an out? I think he’d gotten too sweet for you. He’s grown up since you guys met, and you just didn’t know how to dump him because you’re not ready for that. I like Yamcha, I’ve always liked Yamcha.”

“Well then _you_ date him,” Bulma said, getting irritated at her friend’s annoying habit of always being right.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. She knew she’d gotten under Bulma’s skin and it was time to change the subject. “Now, Launch here, on the other hand, I get why she wanted to breakup with Tien.”

Launch looked back at Chi-Chi, dying to hear her insights. “Oh yeah? Care to share?”

Chi-Chi pushed up her glasses that had slidden down her nose again. Their brainy friend with a big mouth considered practically considered herself a relationship expert through the sheer study of psychology, never having been in a relationship herself. She always told them that that those that can’t do, teach. “Well, you just weren’t compatible. Ever. I get the appeal. I mean sexy fighter and all the testosterone. But he wasn’t right for you. He was too complacent in your relationship from the start and never understood you. And I _never_ liked how you acted around him.”

Launch whipped her head around at Chi-Chi insulted. “What does that mean?”

“You were just… different. Quiet. Timid. Reserved. That’s not you at all.”

Bulma nods her head in agreement. “You were the anti-Launch. And it wasn’t any fun for us. We love your pistols-firing personality. Don’t ever change that for anyone. In fact, find someone who can keep up.”

Feeling better after hearing her friend’s explanations, Launch relaxed back in her seat. “Let’s listen to some of this band’s songs on the way. I don’t want to go into the concert knowing none of their music.”

Bulma giggled and turned on the radio. “Good idea.”

* * *

“Saiyan Saga! You’re on in five!” the stage manager shouted to the musicians hanging out backstage.

“It’s a good crowd tonight,” Kakarot said, peering from off stage and strapping on his guitar.

Nappa looked over his bandmate’s shoulder and inhaled the smell of booze, sweat, and rowdy fans. “Yeah. This never gets old. Just the right venue. Not too big. Not too small.”

“Oh, look. Our fans are back,” Vegeta rolled his eyes when he saw an unforgettable blue head of hair in a pink cropped top with what he can only assume is her name splashed across her boobs. “Do you think that girl’s name is really Bulma?” he asked.

“Just be grateful, Vegeta. We’re playing at House of Kame tonight. Remember when only our parents would come hear us play and the venues were no bigger than our garages?” Kakarot reminded the guitarist. “Nappa’s drum kit wouldn’t even fit on some of the stages,” he laughed at the memory.

“Well, the least she could do if she’s gonna wear a shirt that short is show us the goods. Isn’t that what groupies are for?” Vegeta scowled.

Kakarot rolled his eyes and looked back out at the girls. “I think the one with the glasses is kinda cute. She’s got a sexy schoolgirl vibe with those pigtails. I dig it. But they brought someone else, this time. Hey, Raditz, look. A _blonde_ ,” Kakarot yelled over his shoulder at his older brother.

“Great. Just what I need. Another blonde,” Raditz grumped, annoyed they’re not focused on their upcoming set. “Can you guys get serious for a sec? This is our first major gig. There could be labels here.” In years past, Raditz had never cared about being “discovered,” considering the concept too mainstream. But now in his mid-twenties, he decided that music was his life and, Kami willing, this would be his career. A bonus would be getting his mom off his back. She encouraged her boys playing, but she didn’t see it as a long-term plan. The music industry was a fickle beast, and he knew they were reaching a “make it or break it” point in their music. He wasn’t the oldest in their group, but he found himself consistently having to be the most mature. Their shot was coming, and nothing or nobody was going to derail it.

“The babes are why we play, man,” Nappa said, putting his humongous arm around Raditz’s shoulder. “There’s a reason the word ‘sex’ is first in the phrase, ‘sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll. Here man, just take a hit, you’ll get out of your head a bit.” Nappa popped the tiny lid off of the charm from the chain he wore around his neck to create a small line of cocaine on the top of his fist before quickly snorting it up.

Raditz nodded and took a hit himself. He _was_ in his head tonight and feared he’d be his own worst enemy if he didn’t relax.

Vegeta took his usual hit and they, again, declined to offer any to Kakarot. The one time the youngest bandmate tried the drug he was off the walls, which is saying something for a person who lives at inordinate levels of hype.

“Alright boys. Showtime,” the stage manager said sending them out to greet the crowd of several hundred people.

The members of Saiyan Saga bumped their forearms together in solidarity then marched onto the stage.

“Hey, West City! Let’s. Fucking. Goooooo!” Kakarot yelled into the mic to rile up the crowd to a response of screams from across the concert hall. As the most charismatic in their group, he was a natural lead singer and frontman. Nappa followed Kakarot’s lead and counted them down with his drumsticks.

The heat from the lights hit Raditz and he immediately felt the same rush he always felt when taking the stage and plucking his bass: adrenaline pumping, sweat already pouring and an overwhelming desire to make this show better than the last.

They sailed through their first three high energy songs flawlessly, soaking up every amount of spirited energy the fans were throwing their way.

“Hey, WC! How are we doing? You still with us?” Kakarot asked the crowd who responded in an uproar of screams.

“We love you, Saiyan Saga!” a fangirl hollered from the balcony.

“Aw, we love y’all, too,” Kakarot spoke for the band. “And you guys have been just incredible tonight, but I need to slow it down for a sec,” he said as he chugged his water before exchanging his electric guitar for his acoustic. He began strumming a more mellow tune and received a thunderous cry of applause and approval when the fans recognized the melody. “Yeah, you guys know this one, for sure. You probably know the story by now, but I’ll tell any new fans the story here. We wrote this one after one of us had our heart broken by a blonde last year,” he said, trying not to turn back to Raditz and give him away.

The crowd booed the bitch that dare hurt one of their beloved Saiyans.

“Yeah, but that’s just how it goes right?” Kakarot said turning his head down to the front row, giving a wink to the dark haired girl with glasses.

“Did you see it?! He did it again!” Chi-Chi squealed, bouncing up and down.

“Yeah, okay. I saw it that time. What do you think about them though, Launch? … Launch?” she asked when she didn’t get a response.

Launch’s eyes were fixed on the bass player with wild dark hair. She noticed the twinge of pain across his face when the lead singer started playing this song. _He_ wrote this one. This was his heartache they were going to perform.

“Earth to Launch,” Bulma said tapping her friend.

“Huh? Oh, they’re not bad, actually.”

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other stunned. They finally found a band their music snob friend would enjoy? Color them flabbergasted.

“What? The last two shows you dragged me to were pop stars. You know I’m in my element with grunge. I’m surprised _you two_ like them. This is not usually your sound.”

“Yeah, but just _look_ at them,” Bulma said trying to catch the attention of the short scowling one.

Her eyes still fixed on the brooding bass player, Launch thought to herself, ‘Oh, I am.’

* * *

“Holy shit. That show was amazing!” Bulma said as they exited House of Kame.

“It really was!”

“Let’s go meet them!” Bulma shouted, taking both of their hands, and fearlessly pulling them to the back of the building.

“What? No!” Chi-Chi said, shrinking back way too nervous to do that.

“No. Let’s,” Launch said, fully invested in the band after their performance. “We should get our merch signed because those guys are gonna make it.”

“Exactly. Come on, Chi. Maybe he’ll wink at you again,” Bulma mocked as she blinked her eyes at their shy friend.

“Oooh, alright,” Chi-Chi relented.

The girls found the back entrance which wasn’t too difficult. All they had to do was follow the voices of fangirls around the back.

“Move!” Launch shouted as she moved through the throngs of fans.

“Back up, bitch!” a fan yelled at her, unwilling to lose her spot.

Launch bowed up at the whiny red head, her muscles and strength from Jiu Jitsu classes with Chi-Chi on full display for the scrawny girl who relinquished her spot. Launch always had a way of getting what she wanted.

“Oh, here they come!” Bulma clapped, seeing the shapes of their hair through a small window in the metal door. 

Launch grabbed her friends’ hands and held them to their sides. “Do _not_ kiss their asses like the other girls here. Guys like this can’t stand that. Just give me your shirts, stand back here. I’ll get them signed. And you two, just play it cool.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she hoped to turn the head of the tall one with hair down his back. However, she sure as shit wasn’t going to let him know that.

“Man, there’s a little bit of a crowd out there. That’s pretty cool,” Kakarot said, carrying two subs on each shoulder.

“ _Babes,_ ” Nappa exclaimed.

“Let’s just get out of here. I’m hungry,” Vegeta scowled.

“We’re all hungry. Can’t you put on a smile for one second?” Raditz asked, frustrated with Vegeta’s constant bitching and moaning.

“It’s not my brand,” Vegeta huffed but then he noticed the look on Raditz’s face. “Fine. I’ll fucking sign something.”

The band walked out the door to dozens of fans waving t-shirts, posters, CDs and other merchandise in their face.

“Sign these?” the same red head asked raising up her shirt to reveal her lacy pink bra.

“Uh, sure,” Raditz said taking the marker from her hand. Nappa was right, this is a great part of the job, but then his eye caught a frowning blonde a few feet down holding a few t-shirts. He popped the cap back on and moved down to her before finishing his signature. “You know, you didn’t have to buy anything if you didn’t like the show.”

She casually handed him the shirts to sign. “These aren’t mine. They’re my friends’. But I liked the show just fine.”

“Just fine? I hope you’re not a critic for the WC Journal,” Raditz chuckled. “Saiyan Saga is ‘Just Fine,’” he said as if he were reading a headline.

“I’m not. Just a harsh critic in general,” she said observing his features more closely. His jawline was even more chiseled than she could tell from the stage and his eyes were an intimidating black.

“Ah, a music junkie?” he asked, signing the last item.

She shrugged. “My friends say music _snob_.”

“Oh, hey! Is that chick with you?” Kakarot asked Launch while nodding toward Chi-Chi, interrupting his brother’s conversation.

“Chi? Yeah. Why?”

Kakarot pulled Raditz back and whispered in his ear. The two whispered back and forth before coming to some sort of agreement.

“You guys busy tonight?” Raditz asked the still frowning blonde.

“Maybe,” she shrugged.

Raditz reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a cocktail napkin with the name of a bar printed on it. “Meet us there in an hour if you decide you don’t have anything better to do. It’ll take us a bit to get everything loaded.”

Launch looked at the napkin and tucked it into her jeans’ pocket. “We’ll see.” And with that she walked to her friends and glared at them warning them to keep their cool until they were out of sight.

“You’re such a sucker for blondes,” Kakarot teased his brother as they signed a few more items.

“Yeah, well I only did it since you wanna bang the schoolgirl,” Raditz replied, still watching the blonde as she walked away.

“If we play our cards right, maybe we can all have some fun tonight,” Nappa grinned.

“That sounded weird Nappa. You really need to work on not being so creepy,” Raditz said as they resumed loading their equipment and the crowd shrank.

“So, what did he say?!” Bulma asked now that they were nearly to the car.

“They asked us to hang out,” Launch said nonchalantly.

Bulma and Chi-Chi lit up and tried to contain their excitement.

“Go ahead,” Launch permitted.

“Eeeep!” the two squealed in unison.

“Oh, and Chi, the singer asked about you.”

Chi-Chi stopped her giddy dance and put her hands on her stomach. “Oh my god. I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Launch chuckled under her breath. “Don’t. Nobody wants to kiss a girl with puke breath.”

“You think he wants to kiss me?!”

Bulma and Launch looked back and forth at each other. “Umm… I’m pretty sure that’s not all he wants,” Bulma laughed at her virginal friend.

They watched and snickered as dread washed over Chi-Chi’s face, her cheeks rouging.

Launch opened the passenger door to Bulma’s car and leaned the seat up again for Chi-Chi. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“And where to exactly?”

A small, devious grin grew on Launch’s face. “Ladies, we’re headed to Moonshine.”


End file.
